


Basket Case

by TheSnackThatSmilesBack



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2spooky4u, Contraband Items, Crack, How Yeoman Rand Gets That Hair, Janice Rand's Hair, Other, Severe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnackThatSmilesBack/pseuds/TheSnackThatSmilesBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such beautiful hair comes at a price.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket Case

Janice looked around warily, making sure no one had seen her. Their destination was a popular one for shore leave, and she knew at least twelve other Starfleet members had also beamed down to the surface. 

"How much for a year's supply?" Yeoman Rand whispered quietly to the alien across from her in the stall, standing over a selection of beautiful yellow baskets. 

"Forty credits," the alien said with a smile. 

Sighing, Janice handed over the money and took the baskets, hiding them in her bag. 

Back on the Enterprise, she knew she could finally relax. She had her hairpiece situation taken care of for the time being. Now, to weave the baskets into her wigs.....


End file.
